


Miracle Boy

by Baal



Series: The GamJohn drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles from the other corner of the room and you smile back, knowing he will never notice. He laughs and you only chuckles, he speaks with innocence and you murmurs lustful and dirthy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Boy

He laughs, and his voice is clear and pure and so powerful that makes your entire existence tremble from head to toe; making you wonder how such a fragile person can have the power to make you want more of that strange feeling. He smiles and brings light to the entire room, no, he illuminates all the building, the night becomes the most wonderful summer day when he provides the world with the sight of his pearly teeth. He speaks with innocent enthusiasm even about the most complex and serious subjects’; making you wonder how is to hear him talking sweetly and softly to you about the most intimate things.

And you want to jump and hug him to make sure nothing will take away that mesmerizing shine in his beautiful blue eyes, that nothing will tear it apart from you, because you have claimed him to the universe with silent discourses of passionate love in your mind, that him, this boy with sapphire eyes is yours only.

But you don’t, you don’t because you aren’t allowed to even if you proclaimed to the mirthful messiah that he is the soul you want to be attached for the rest of your life and even your afterlife. You don’t, because you are sure you will destroy him like everything you have owned. You are terrified about the filthy thoughts that suddenly take the power of your mind, and you are angry with him for making you having those thoughts. But no, that’s not correct, you can’t be angry with him, he is so innocent and pure, it’s your only fault you want to corrupt him.

Now he smiles from the other corner of the room and you smile back, knowing he will never notice. He laughs and you only chuckles, he speaks with innocence and you murmurs lustful and dirthy things.

He is a miracle boy, and you want to corrupt him.


End file.
